As Long As You Love Me
by FilipinaCutayy
Summary: 'As long as you love me, we could be homeless, we could be starvin', we could be broke..." She smiled as he sang those words into her ear. She looked up at his face, her her smile now teasing. "You're such a dork, Boxers." He kissed the top of her head. "Whatever, Neighbor Girl." FIRST STORY, NO FLAMES, PLEASE! GIVE IT A LOOK AND SEE IF YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm brand new to FanFiction. I finally decided to make an account because I had a story in my head that I just had to share! So here it is...**

**BUT! Before I get started...**

**Seth Clearwater - 15 - Sophomore**

**Leah Clearwater - 17 - Senior**

**Jacob Black - 17 - Senior**

**Paul Lahote - 18 - Senior**

**Quil Ataera - 16 - Junior**

**Embry Call - 17 - Senior**

**Jared Cameron - 17 - Senior**

**Sam Uley - 20**

**Emily Young - 19**

**Also, Claire - who is Quil's imprint - is going to be sixteen age in this story. It's easier for me to write that way cause I'm not that good at thinking of things for two year olds to say. So, she's a junior. And let's not forget...**

**Kim Conweller - 17 - Senior**

**Oh and here are my OC:**

**Monroe Blue - 15 - Sophomore**

**Red Harris - 16 - Sophomore**

**Jett Walker - 15 - Sophomore**

**And that's pretty much it! So read on and I hope that you like it!**

**-FilipinaCutayy**

Chapter One

Seth laid on the log, staring up at the dark sky decorated by the billions of twinkling lights called stars. He knitted his brows together and faintly heard the _ding _of a the camera as his friend started filming.

"Dude..." he sighed, face palming himself.

"Drink the rest," Jett coaxed; his smile could be heard in his voice. Seth downed the last bits of vodka and let the bottle drop.

"How do you know if you're drunk or not...?" Seth tried to stand up and fell instead, making his two friends - Jett and Red - hoot with laughter.

"_That's _how you know."

"Oh..." Seth laughed drunkenly, which led to more laughter coming from his friends. "What's so funny?" The teenager asked seriously, clearly not getting the joke. He still laid on his back in the sand, gazing at the figures of his bros.

"Got anything to say to our viewers?" Red asked, offering a hand to Seth. He pulled him up and Seth staggered around before steadying himself. "Go on. Anything at _all_." A big grin spread across his face, revealing the silver filling on his bottom tooth.

"_Yes_, actually." He cleared his throat. "You're a dick, you're a dick, you're _all _dicks."

"Wow," Red clapped as if he'd just heard the most motivational speech in the history of motivational speeches.

"_Me_? Really?" Jett chuckled.

"Dicktard-dickiest-dickheads. That's what you all are," Seth nodded lazily.

Yeah. Clearly drunk.

That's when Red's cell phone rang. He ignored it but Seth didn't. He started fist pumping and Jett almost dropped the camera with how hard he was laughing.

"That's the shit right there!" Seth yelled excitedly.

"My _ringtone_?" Red looked at Jett, only to start laughing again. It wasn't really a song, just a jingle, really.

Seth picked up his friend's cell, trying to answer it.

"Damn. He's so drunk he can't even answer my _phone_."

Finally - _finally_!...

"_Hellllllllllllll_-oh!?"

Jett snorted a laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah, uhuh. I'll take two..." Seth's voice trailed off and then came back. "State_farms_..." Red knitted his brows together but smiled, anyway. "LIKE A GOOD NEIGHBOR, STATEFARM IS..." Seth dropped the phone. "SHIT!" He clamped a hand over his mouth and ran off towards the rocks.

"Seth!" Jett was dying with laughter. "Bro!"

~LOVE~LOVE~

Mr. Palmer stopped the video just as Seth leaned over the rocks. The class snickered and Red just fist bumped Jett with a smirk, though his eyes never left the teacher. Seth snickered from his seat, too, his finding his drunken self too hilarious for words.

"What an...Interesting presentation, gentlemen," the teacher finally said. The students tried to hold their laughter in, but failed. Seth's grin widened. "But please, no more underage drinking. Understood?"

"Sir yes sir," Seth saluted him, his cute lopsided grin gracing his face.

"Right. Next group."

"Bro!" Red ruffled up Seth's hair as they walked down the hall towards lunch. It wasn't long like his friends. He found that he liked it short. But Jett would always tease him and say it looked like a Justin Beiber cut.

Insert eye-roll here.

"And you thought we'd get expelled. I _told _you!" Red jumped up, his fist high in the air. Seth just smiled and looked at the ceilings.

Why he hung out with these freaks, he'd never know.

As they walked up to Seth's older sister, Leah, and her group of friends - Paul, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Embry, and Quil and his girlfriend Claire - Leah smiled. Her guy friends only raised their eyebrows for a second in acknowledgement, while the other two girls waved. Jacob, Leah's boyfriend, grinned at him.

Seth didn't like a lot of the guys who Leah went out with, but Jacob was cool. Yeah. Cool.

The sophomore gave a weak smile back and ducked his head. Even though he was actually really popular, his sister and her friends were top dogs at La Push High School. As soon as Leah Clearwater stepped one foot through the doors, the whole campus got weak on their knees.

And since Seth was her little brother, it happened pretty much the same way. But she was like the queen and he the prince; Seth being next in line to the popularity throne when she graduated in eight months. But until then, he still had to yield to the higher power - even if she was his sister.

Seth stopped at Leah and her friends.

"You're blocking my locker," he said coolly.

"Yeah?" Leah moved so her brother could get to his books. Seth was highly aware that Leah was watching him, even as she talked with Red, Jett, and the other guys. He finally turned and cocked his head with a smile.

"What?"

"You feeling good today, Bro-Bro?" she asked.

"Peachy. Why?"

"Hm. No reason. Catch you later." Leah laced her fingers through Jacob's and started down the hallway. The students moved around them. It was practically protocol when Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black were making their way through the school's corridors. Students were common peasants compared to them.

"Seth, you coming to lunch with us?" Red asked. Leah's friends had all disappeared around the corner and now the hallway was filled with other students.

"I'm just gonna' skip today."

"What?" his friends asked in unison.

"Don't tell me..." Jett face palmed himself.

"Detention," the three of them said together.

"You bet," Seth smirked.

"What'd you do _this _time?" Leah asked. Seth jumped and turned. When had she got there?

"Jack off, Leah," he rolled his eyes, regaining his composure.

"Make me."

"Whatever. I gotta get going." Leah opened Jacob's locker - next to Seth's - and took out his big letterman jacket. She slid it on over her shoulders.

"You know the 'rents will have to hear about this later."

"Le_ah_."

"Seth."

"Just...Don't tell them, alright?"

"This is the - what? - _sixth _time I've covered for you?" she placed her hands on her hips. Red and Jett got the message and nodded at their friend, turning to go to the lunchroom.

"It's only been five," Seth retorted.

"No. It's actually been seven. I forgot about that time you cussed out Mr. Francis."

"Oh..." I looked at the ceiling then back at her with a smirk.

"What's it for _this _time?" she asked, clearly annoyed. He only shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Grades slipped, I guess. I got lunch detention every day 'till they get up. No big deal." He shrugged again.

"No. Big. _Deal_?"

"Since when'd _you _become my echo?"

"Seth, you _know _Dad wants your grades to stay up."

"So? He doesn't run my life."

"What about going to Texas State? You've _always _wanted to go there."

"Yeah, well, my views have changed. Psh, I don't care about 'em, anyway." Leah stared at him, her mouth hung open a little bit. "So, if you'd excuse me, I'm gonna get on my way." He patted her shoulder and then turned on his heel, off to detention.

~LOVE~LOVE~

Seth rolled his eyes as his parents went into a long lecture about the importance of grades, college, and detentions. He'd zoned out long ago and was staring past his Dad's ear at the picture of Leah on the wall.

Long, poker straight black hair. Big brown eyes. A toothless smile on her face. She had on a red, collared dress with a matching bow on top of her head.

Where had _that _Leah gone? _That _Leah looked innocent and sweet. But _this _Leah?

He looked at his sister curled up on the couch, oblivious to the scene unfolding in front of her. She had her cell phone in her hands, click-clacking away. Undoubtedly to her _boyfriend_.

_This _Leah had a short, black bob; her bangs hiding her face. _This _Leah liked to wear tight jeans and short shorts, sneakers, and occasionally heels. _This _Leah had all her teeth. _This _Leah-

"_Look _at us when we're _talking _to you!" Sue yelled, hitting the side of his head. It didn't hurt, but it made Seth's eyes slowly move back to his parents with boredom.

"_Grounded_," Harry said sternly.

"When am I not?" Seth muttered. He didn't care. As usual.

"Until your grades come up. Until I _feel _like you're finally starting to take things seriously," Sue ended the lecture with that. She rubbed her temples and walked into the kitchen, starting to make food.

Seth stood up with another eye roll, headed towards their fenced in backyard to throw his football around. He glanced at his dad, who had his hands on his forehead, obviously fed up with his son for now.

_Whatever_, Seth thought. _Won't change anything_.

In the back, Seth laid on the ground and tossed the football high in the air, catching it every time gravity brought it back down. After the millionth time he caught it cleanly in his hands, he sat up, leaning his elbows in his knees and tossing his football from hand to hand.

Suddenly he stood up and his world became a giant football field. His team crouched down around him, one of his mates shouting orders. Suddenly he had the ball. That ball was like a newborn baby, and the goal was to get it to its crib; a.k.a. the touchdown.

He ran as fast as he could towards his goal, dodging the other team members as they tried to tackle him. But he was too quick. And then...

"TOUCHDOWN!" Seth yelled, throwing the ball towards the ground. He did a little dance. "And the crowd goes _crazy_! HAAAAAR! HAAAAR!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and laughed at the sky.

"A crowd? Going crazy for _you_? Highly unlikely." He turned to look over the fence at the girl jumping on the trampoline. He narrowed his eyes with a smile and walked to the fence line. It came up to his chest, so he leaned his forearms on it, smiling at her. She jumped and sat down, jumping back to her feet again.

"You can't see me playing professionally? Screaming fans covering all the seats in the stands?" Seth asked.

"Hmm...NOPE!" she replied, popping the 'p'.

"You're probably just jealous, thinking about all the chicks I'd have flanking my sides every day."

"Psh, you wish." She jumped once, doing a little flip, and then stopped, hopping off the trampoline. She came to the fence line and leaned her forearms on it, too. But she wasn't as tall as Seth was, so she had to stand on her tip-toes. "Seth."

"Monroe." She narrowed her eyes, he doing the same. They leaned in close to each other so that their foreheads were touching, continuing their staring game. Suddenly she pushed off. "You win."

"As always."

"Shut up." She smiled.

Monroe was Seth's neighbor. She had hair as red as Rhianna's that fell just past her shoulders. Her big doe eyes were green; a weird thing to have if you were a native like she was. She was also pretty short for her age, most of the other people in La Push being taller than her.

Monroe was a...Well...People had mixed feelings about her. She was hot, anyone with eyes could see that. She could have any guy she wanted. Yet she chose not to. Which led people to think that she was a lesbian.

"Are you?" he'd asked once.

"Depends," she had answered with a smirk. And he laughed.

She had a very modern style, too, and barely wore the same outfit twice. She wore a lot of heels, to make herself seem taller than she was. But now, she just had on a pair of socks and some jeans. She was also wearing Seth's favorite Texas State sweatshirt. Undoubtedly, she stole it from their clothesline. She always did that with his things.

Once, she'd gotten a hold of a pair of his boxers. She hung them from the antenna on top of his house. People honked their car horns as they passed.

Seth was embarrassed, but had a gotten a pretty good laugh out of it.

"What're you up to today, Neighbor Girl?" he asked.

"Being a bitch. You?"

"Wait. What?"

"I just realized that I'm the biggest bitch on the planet."

"...Really."

"Really." She nodded.

"Prove it." She smiled and patted his cheek, walking back to her house. Seth looked at the sky and chuckled.

"BITCH!" he yelled with a laugh.

Psh. Not really.

"I am what I am," she waved to him and disappeared through her sliding glass doors. That's when howls sounded from the forest.

He looked to the woods, listening to the eerie sound. Leah suddenly burst through the back door and hopped over their fence.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"None of your business!" she yelled back. Seth watched her until she disappeared through the trees.

"'None of your business' my ass," he muttered. He opened the gate and walked into the forest. Leah always did this. Was it a coincidence that as soon as wolves started howling, she'd stop whatever she was doing and leave?

He walked into the forest, set on finding out where his sister went.

It was time to get to the bottom of things.

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review, and then I'll update again!**

**-FilipinaCutayy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Quietly...Quiet now..._Seth thought. He lifted his foot slowly to take another soundless step when-

"Watcha doin', neighbor?" giggled Monroe, popping up from behind him. Seth held his breath in surprise then let it out with a sigh.

"Shut up. I'm trying to follow my sister," he answered.

"Oh...A little stalking action. Me gusta," Monroe giggled again. The two walked a little more into the forest before Seth stopped, looking around. "You have no clue where we are, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?" he cringed.

"C'mon." She walked in front of him and he followed like a lost puppy would. They were quiet, the only sound coming from the birds residing in the trees above.

The two had been walking for a while before they started to hear yips and voices. Monroe looked at Seth and he shrugged, so they proceeded towards a clearing.

"He's just freaked out. He'll phase back soon."

Leah?

"It only took me a few minutes. He'll be fine."

Leah...

"But it took Quil a week. What if he turns out like _him_?"

...Embry...?

"He won't...Oh. Oh, _shit_, put some clothes on him!" Leah was saying.

"So he's not like Quil."

And...Paul...?

The conversation continued on about shorts and 'phasing' - whatever the hell _that _was - and Quil. Monroe and Seth continued forward until they were hidden in a bush, but could still see the people in front of them.

Leah, Paul, Embry, Jacob, and some other guy.

And Jacob was naked.

_That's something I sure didn't need to see_, Seth thought disgustedly.

"Hel_lo_," Monroe whispered, seeing Jacob's bare body. Seth pushed her head down with an eye roll.

"Throw some clothes on, Jacob," Leah said flatly.

"Don't act like you don't love it," Jacob shot back cockily. His girlfriend rolled her eyes but Seth could see the faint blush on her cheeks.

It took all of his power not to puke.

"He got a name?" Leah asked.

"Kaden," the other guy answered. "I'm in your biology class." He shrugged and Leah nodded.

"Welcome to the Pack," Paul wolf whistled.

"It's not a 'welcome' until the bonfire on Saturday," Leah said. "But still. Let's get going, guys. We've got some work to do." Seth leaned forward and a twig snapped. He held his breath and Leah's head shot his way. "Hold up." He ducked just as she walked towards him. Monroe's eyes widened and she glanced at Seth.

"She saw you," she mouthed.

"Maybe not," Seth mouthed back.

"What are you doing here, you nosy little ass-wipe?" Leah yelled. She yanked at Seth's arm, pulling him up.

"Why are _you _here?" Seth asked, pulling his arm out of his sister's grasp. He rubbed it. Of course he wouldn't say it out loud because it was embarrassing, but she was _strong_. And the grasp _huurt_.

"Answer my question first," Leah hissed.

"Lee, we gotta go," Jacob said from the edge of the clearing. Leah growled at him, which took Seth by surprise.

Leah doesn't _growl_.

She turned back to him.

"I'm dealing with you later," she hissed. "And tell your _girlfriend _to stop ogling Jacob. He's _mine_." Leah left after that, leaving Seth to ponder what had just happened.

What _had _just happened?

~LOVE~LOVE~

"What I do is none of your business!"

"Honey, let me handle this." Harry stepped in. "What your sister does is none of your business."

"It's not my fault that I worry about her. It's your fault for teaching me to do that!"

"It's no one's fault, son. Leave your sister _alone_."

"Or _what_?" Seth leaned into his dad's face.

"Or your grounded."

"Again? Really, is that the _best _you can do?" Seth smirked.

"Young man-"

"Harry, your blood pressure," Sue walked into the room and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. He took a few deep breaths and moved away.

"Go get washed up and changed. We're heading out tonight."

"I got the bathroom first. I'll be meeting you guys there," Leah said. She shot a look at her brother before running up the stairs.

Seth huffed and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. His cell phone vibrated and he fished it out of his pocket.

_hey man whatz happenin? -Red Bull_

_ Nothing but Leah's acting weird _Seth texted back.

_weird how? -Red Bull_

_ Like she was in the forest with some guys and Jacob. He was...Naked_

_ did they hook up or somethin? wait...other guys? what do they got a threesome?! -Red Bull_

_ Ha. Ha. I hope not. That would be too weird _

Seth sent the message and stood up to go to his room.

_i hear ya man. g2g tho. catch ya l8r -Red Bull_

Seth put his iPhone back into his pocket and opened the door to his room. For a teenage boy, he wasn't as messy as others. He liked a sense of order to things and he liked everything in its place. The bed was neatly made every morning and his shoes were in a neat line on the floor at the end of his bed.

He changed his clothes and went downstairs again.

Of course he had to wait for his mom to put some food into the car, and his dad to find the keys, but after all that they were off on a long, awkwardly quiet ride to Sam Uley's house.

Sam Uley had these dinners with his parents a lot. And every time they went, there would always be the same people. And Seth would always have to sit in between Leah and his mom, boringly stabbing at his dinner.

Of course, Leah was already there. Along with Jacob.

After seeing him naked, he couldn't look him in the eye. That's how scarred he was.

Jacob's dad, Billy - who was also chief of La Push - was here, too.

Quil and his grandfather were here, talking away with Leah and Jacob. Claire sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder and giggling occasionally at something they would say. She put her say in on things, and every time the others would laugh and Quil would plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello, Clearwaters!" Emily said excitedly, coming in from the kitchen. "Hi, Seth!" She kissed his cheek and then Sue's. "Aunty Sue, Uncle Harry." She kissed Harry's cheek, too.

"Evening, Em," Dad said with a nod. Seth sat down in his usual seat, already bored by the conversation at the table. He leaned his head on the palm of his hand and played with the mashed potatoes on his plate, rolling his eyes as the table erupted with laughter.

He huffed, taking a small bite of the potatoes before continuing his game of 'spread the food around the plate until it looks like you've eaten it'.

"How's school, man?"

Wait. What? Huh?

Seth realized that he was being spoken to.

"What?"

"How's school?" Jacob asked again, slowly as if he were addressing a five year old. He smirked at him and Seth shuddered before taking his phone out of his pocket to text Jett.

"Fine, I guess," he replied.

"Seth," someone hissed.

Ignore.

"_Seth_."

Ignored again.

"Seth. Jonathan. _Clearwater_."

"What?" he looked up at the fuming face of his mother.

"Cell phone. Now."

"No."

"Now."

"Mom."

"_Now_." Seth rolled his eyes and shoved the iPhone into his mother's hand. She set it to her left and Seth stared at it longingly. It buzzed, signaling that his friend had texted him back, but his mom ignored it.

_Marvelous_.

He folded his arms and sat back in his chair, staring at the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace in the living room.

_He's a dick. She's a bitch. She's a bitch. Everyone's a bitch..._

"So why'd you decide to follow me today, hm?" Leah asked him.

"I thought we were done with this conversation."

"I just wanna know."

"Yeah. Well what I do is none of your business."

"Ouch," Jacob laughed once. Leah elbowed him and he smiled sheepishly. She smiled and kissed him.

"Ew."

"You're just jealous 'cause you can't get a girl," Leah teased.

"Yeah. Sure. Tell me more about all the other girls busting down your door every day just to get a glimpse of you," Seth narrowed his eyes at her.

"You've probably never even hooked up with _any _of them," Leah said back. Seth only raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"What do you _really _think I'm doing on the weekends? Studying?"

"Whoa!" Quil laughed.

"That's a lie," Leah hissed.

"Wanna bet?"

"Name _ten_."

"There've been so many, their names are all a blur. Never forgot _mine_, though."

"Seth..."

"Okay, my top ten."

"Oh, Lord, he's got a top ten," Claire groaned.

"I gotta hear _this,_" Quil chuckled.

"Ruby Samuels..._Damn _can that girl scream." Seth waggled his eyebrows and looked up.

"Just continue," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Sasha Minton, Sarah Hickman, Molly Hills, Ashley Green, Rose Simmons-"

"Rose _Simmons_? The germaphobe?" Claire asked, disbelievingly.

"No. The elephant." Seth made a face at her and then continued. "Victoria Sales, Reese Lawson, and my two favorites: the Oakdale twins."

"Both?"

"Both." He leaned in and quirked a brow, smirking again. "Same time. Had us our own little party in Red's bathroom. Best night _ever_."

"When'd _this _happen?" Leah whispered.

"Yesterday."

"_Whoa_. It's still fresh," Jacob's eyes widened with sudden respect for the younger boy.

"I still don't believe it," Leah shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Wanna see the pictures?"

"Hell no." Leah cringed. "I believe you now."

"Wow...Guess you're not a boy anymore," Quil shook his head.

"I can't believe all those _girls_," Claire breathed.

"_I _can't believe he's not as innocent as I thought he was," Jacob added.

"Impressed?" Seth leaned back in his chair. "And that wasn't even half of 'em."

"The little sluts," Leah murmured.

"I don't think they'd appreciate you calling them that." Seth looked back at his phone as it buzzed again, but it was far from his reach. It buzzed four more times after that and he groaned.

The conversation had moved from him to something else that he didn't really give a rat's ass about so he tuned out and thought up song lyrics in his head.

_Thursday night, got a _fright_...From flyin' a fucking _kite_..._

Yeah. They were stupid. But that was the boredom making the words, not him.

And get this - he even had a tune to the little song, too.

He smiled to himself.

_Top Hundreds, here I come, _he thought.

That's when his mom got up to help Emily do some dishes, and everyone moved to the living room. He looked at the ceiling, thanking the higher power that she had left his phone there. He snatched it up, checking his messages.

_has to be better than watching my baby sister -Jett_

He smiled and scrolled through the rest.

_wat? you only gon txt me 1 time and then forget bout me? thatz a low blow man. afta all we been through 2gether. smh -Jett_

And then he got four more from some girls.

_Come over I'm bored :( -Daisy_

_ We still on for tonight? -Marilyn_

_ just wanted sum1 to txt. watcha up 2? -Sarah_

_ I need my diamond in the rough. What the hell's wrong with you?! We're usually long into a conversation by now. I haven't talked to you in FOREVER! Text me back please! -Rubyy_

He texted his 'Diamond Girl' back and then the other ones. He shot Jett an apology and then slid the phone into his pocket before his mom had a chance to see that he had it again.

_Finally _they left and he got home. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and changed into his pajamas. He got comfortable on the couch under his window and texted a few people before falling asleep.

His alarm clock woke him up and he fell off the comfy couch cushions, cursing when a pain shot through his butt.

"Damn alarm," he muttered tiredly, slamming his fist on the clock. He rubbed his eyes, standing up to get to the bathroom before his sister.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth and made it back to his room.

Today was Friday, and Friday meant weekend. Weekend meant _parties_. And _parties _meant...

Every. Girl. In. The. Freaking. Universe.

Cha-_ching_.

"Morning!" Sue called cheerily as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah." He made a big bowl of Fruity Pebbles cereals and ate it, drinking the milk as well. He put his bowl into the sink and grabbed his backpack.

"Hurry up, moron. I'm driving today. And we gotta pick up Jakey."

"Whatever."

That meant go as s-l-o-w-l-y a-s p-o-s-s-

"ONE! TWO...!"

Go, go, go!

He slid into the back seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"No funny stuff today, got it?"

"Sure." He plugged up his ears and closed his eyes, letting music course through his body. But when she started the car, he opened them again to look out the window. Monroe sat on her front steps, her hot pink fingernails tapping her bare knees. She glanced up at him and he just leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes again.

Their friendship was, ah...Complicated. They weren't _best _friends...Then again, Seth wasn't even sure if they _were _friends. They were just...Something.

Yeah. _Some_thing.

"Hey, Jake," Leah cooed when her boyfriend slid in. They shared a long passionate kiss on the lips and Seth rolled his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Seth," Jacob finally said, as if just now noticing that he was there. Leah's brother closed his eyes again, only to get a weird feeling through his body. He sat up slowly, repositioning himself on the car's seat.

He knitted his brows together and rubbed his aching neck.

Hm. Maybe he slept wrong last night.

But it was more than that. _Something more_.

"You alright back there, Bro-Bro?" Leah asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at him.

"Yeah..." He sat back again, the feeling gone now.

That. Was _weird_.

At school, he caught up with his friends and made the long walk down the hallway towards first period. With his friends flanking his sides, he felt on top of the world. Like he was king.

"Hey, boys. You coming to the beach tonight? Big bonfire...!" Gianna asked as they walked past. Seth turned around and nodded with a wink. "See you then." She grinned and waved, walking away. Her hips swung back and forth, leaving Seth almost in a trance.

_Definitely _gotta get on that.

"Dude, quit eye-fucking the girl," Red yanked him away.

"Whatever, man," Seth just laughed.

"Sure, sure."

That's when Monroe walked by. She flashed her eyes at Seth and flipped her hair, her ass switching on by. Seth and all his friends stopped, goofy grins spread across Jett's and Red's faces.

"Man..." Jett breathed. The three watched her until she disappeared into a crowd of students.

"You see the way she looked at you?" Red asked Seth.

"What way?"

"Don't play with me. You gotta get on that tonight."

"Yup," Jett nodded. "To_night_."

"She's been playing hard to get for as long as I've known her. And so far, _no one's _ever hooked up with Monroe Blue."

"Then you be the first," Jett smirked. Seth looked down where Monroe had disappeared. "You live right next to her. Don't tell me you've never tried to get with her."

"I've never tried to get with her. She's hot, but I'm not gonna even go near that."

"That changes. And to make things more interesting..." Jett grinned. "Let's bet. If you haven't hooked up with her by midnight tonight, I get your new Nikes."

"_Dude_!" Seth whined. It'd taken Seth forever to save up for those. He hadn't even _worn _them yet. He looked up then back at his friend. "And if I do?"

"You get the satisfaction of being the first one to get Monroe Blue in bed."

"Hm. Tempting," he rubbed his chin. Jett held out his hand. Seth smirked and shook it.

"It's a bet."

~LOVE~LOVE~

"Where are you going?"

Seth huffed and closed the front door, turning around to face his dad.

"Out."

"You're grounded."

"And?"

"_And _you're staying in tonight."

"Whatever." Seth opened the door back up and slammed it closed. He was halfway down the front walk when it reopened.

"Seth Clearwater! You get back over here right now!"

"Or _what_?" Seth whipped around. Harry placed a hand on his forehead and breathed in and out over and over again. "Yeah. That's what I thought." He backed away slowly and then smirked with a wave. "See ya, _Dad_."

He heard the music first. Then he saw the glow of the fire. And then...

"Seth!" Ruby ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Rubes." He kissed the top of her head and then pushed her off.

"Aren't we gonna hang tonight?"

"Not now. Maybe later." He waved once to her without turning around. He found Red and Jett around the huge glowing fire, sweet-talking a few girls.

"And there he is," Red stood up and high fived him.

"Hey, bro."

"What took you so long?"

"It took me a while to get past my old man. Dude was on his period, or something."

"When is he not?"

"I know right?" Seth looked around the crowd of kids from his school and then Monroe's red tresses caught his eye. "Catch you later."

"Going so soon?" Jett called.

"Hell yeah! I'm _keeping _my shoes!" Seth laughed and his friends wolf whistled.

"Break a leg, bro!"

"No! Break _hers_!"

He caught up to his neighbor before she headed towards the mound of coolers a couple of feet away.

"Yo, Neighbor Girl!"

"Boxers!" She turned and grinned at him.

"Wanna dance?"

"I don't know. I'm not that graceful when it comes to 'gettin down'." She giggled.

"So?" He dragged her into the middle of where everyone else was dancing to the music blasting from someone's car. She narrowed her eyes and then smiled, swaying her hips. "And you said you weren't graceful."

"Yeah, I'm not. Wild? _Hell yeah_." Then she started grinding against him. And Seth did the same. He placed his hands on her hips and she reached up and caressed his cheek. He used the opportunity to turn her around and plant a kiss on her plump lips.

She pulled away, breathless.

"S-"

"Come with me."

He took her to a secluded place. Away from the party. Away from people. Still on the beach, though.

She yanked her arm out of his.

"What the hell?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you kiss me? What are we doing?"

"What we should've done a long time ago." He kissed her again, even though she fought with all her strength to push him away. He just pulled her in closer to him, waiting for her to melt.

Because they _always _melted.

But then she started squirming and fighting him. Seth pulled away and she pushed him off.

He looked at her face. Anger. Fear. Hurt.

"Stop!" she said, wiping her lips. She gave him one last look before running off, leaving him alone in the dark.

He folded his arms across his chest and stared after her.

"Bitch."

**I have hope that this one is longer! Please review, thank you!**

**-FilipinaCutayy **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not a very fast updater, am I? Oh, well, I hope that you guys like this one. I think this is the part where the plot takes a MEGA twist and the story starts getting juicy. Read and review!**

**-FilipinaCutayy**

Chapter Three

"She's terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"Her lips are like freaking sandpaper, man."

"No joke?"

"No joke."

Seth walked through the hallways of school, his Nikes on his feet. Red and Jett listened intently as he explained the previous weekend's events.

"How was it?" Jett asked.

"How was what?"

"You know..."

"...What?"

"The _sex_."

"Oh. That." Seth looked up and thought for a moment before replying, "_Eh_..."

"...'Eh?'" Jett and Red repeated at the same time.

"Yeah."

"The first one to fuck Monroe Blue and her skills in bed are terrible. Or in...Sand. Whatever. I'm just glad that _I _wasn't the one stuck with her."

"Yeah. Lucky," Seth replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

They sat down in their seats at homeroom, blankly staring at the teacher as she lectured them in Spanish cognates.

Seth didn't know, but word about Monroe's 'skills' spread around like wildfire. She walked down the hallway as usual, but this time, she felt like she was being whispered about.

She looked at a few jocks, her snorted laughs as she hurried by.

Was it something in her teeth? Toilet paper on her shoe?

No. She was good there...

What were they-

"Didn't you hear? They hooked up this weekend. Clearwater said that she was terrible."

"I'd sure hate to be him right now. Having to live _that _down." She turned to the two guys behind her, who only started to laugh and then walk away.

Her face felt hot suddenly and she began to see red. Turning on her heel, she stomped her way to Mrs. Martinez's room. That was the class that he had.

She knew. He'd told her once.

She threw open the door, making the classroom jump. Her narrowed eyes found him in the back of the room, his eyes lazily finding her.

She stalked towards him and he only sat up slowly, an eyebrow raised.

"Monroe," he said simply.

She slapped him.

Hard.

"Miss Blue!" the teacher exclaimed. Seth raised an eyebrow, poking his reddened cheek a little.

"Ow...?" He smirked.

That only made her anger escalate.

"You..._You_...!"

"Miss Blue!"

"You'll pay for this, Clearwater!" she screeched, slamming her book down on his desk.

"Let's not get too excited now," Seth grinned at her, his eyes shining smugly. She was about to punch him when he dodged out of the way.

"Let me hurt you!" Monroe screeched.

"Now that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Seth asked, sending her a puppy dog pout. She pointed a finger in his face.

"You're a fucking _bastard_, Seth Clearwater," she screamed.

"MONROE BLUE, if you don't march yourself to Mr. Siren's office right now-"

"I'm _go_ing!" she yelled, whipping her head in Mrs. Martinez's direction. She picked up her book and stomped down the row of desks. She shot him one last look and he just waved at her with a smirk. Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter, but finally couldn't anymore. Some burst out with snickers and giggles, pointing at Monroe and whispering to their friends.

Monroe turned back around, rushing out of the room before they could see her cry.

~LOVE~LOVE~

"Now where have _you_ been?"

"Does it matter?" Seth rolled his eyes and sat down in his seat, already bored with this class. It'd been a few days since he'd last spoken or seen Monroe, but he didn't care. Whatever happened to her happened.

"You're fifteen minutes late," the teacher continued.

"I had to pee."

"And using the bathroom takes fifteen _minutes_?"

"I had a lot to drink, okay?"

"That's more time. For every minute you miss, you owe me more detention."

"Aww, come on. This is the only time I've been late in three days!"

"Actually, yesterday you didn't come at all."

"That doesn't count. I had a legitimate reason for that."

"This I'd like to hear."

"A reason...That I'll explain another time."

"You're being very difficult, Mr. Clearwater."

"'Difficult' is my middle name." He looked at the girl next to him, smirking at her. She bit her lip and smiled back.

The teacher sighed and began stating the rules that he had made for this particular detention class.

Seth knew all of them by heart. He mouthed the teacher, making faces as the girl next to him laughed at how 'totally funny' he was.

"You are here to work on assignments. _Not _to socialize. If you wanted to do that, you should have turned your work in on time." That cued Seth to sit at his desk and stare at the clock until the stupid class was over.

At home, it wasn't much better. His mom yelled at him about doing chores and his sister shot him dirty looks for an hour until she left to whatever it was she was always leaving to.

"Look, I'm _doing _it!" Seth finally huffed, picking up the trash bag. "And I will put the trash _into _the trash bin at the end of the walk," he explained, as if addressing a two year old. He backed up slowly. "Oh..._kay_...?" He turned on his heel. He opened and slammed the door behind him, making the windows quiver.

Sue watched her son go out with a heavy heart. She hated their fights, she really did. And she loved her baby boy. But he was growing up so...

She sighed and gripped the counter, looking down at its marble surface.

What had she done wrong? She'd raised him right. She taught him manners, being polite, holding the door open for his elders and for the opposite sex...Did she miss something? Maybe all those nights she and Harry had skipped Bible Time were finally catching up to them. Maybe...

Maybe she just wasn't cut out to be a parent.

She pursed her lips at the thought, squeezing her eyes shut.

No. She couldn't think that. She just...She just needed to have patience with him. He was a work in progress. Although...It didn't seem like they were making any.

Seth opened the lid of the trash can and threw the bag in for the pick up to come and get it. He was about to go back inside when he got that feeling again. Worse than the last two times. He pressed a hand to his head, feeling the world spin around him. His body ached and throbbed, and he felt sick.

It left his rooted to his spot, staring ahead at the house in front of him. He took in deep breaths, waiting for it to pass.

Finally, it did. He still felt sick, though, and decided to go inside.

"You set in the correct bin, right?" Sue asked, dicing up tomatoes. Seth shut the door slowly, not slamming it this time. His mom seemed to notice that and stopped to look up. "Seth? Sweetie, are you okay?"

He didn't acknowledge her and slowly walked up the stairs. He made it to his room and shut the door quietly. Then he laid down on his bed, closing his eyes for sleep.

"Seth?" Sue called. She leaned forward to look up the staircase, frowning as she did so.

"Hey, mom." Leah walked in and pecked her on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

Sue turned to her daughter, glancing at Jacob and Paul behind her. She sighed.

"Keep an eye on your brother, will you? I think he's getting close." Leah looked at her imprint and then at Paul. She sighed.

"Okay. Where is he now?"

"He went to his room. Check on him, please?"

Leah nodded and squeezed Jacob's hand before going up to her brother's room. It had been a while since she actually went in, and she was kind of scared as to what she would find.

She was surprised when she walked into a spotlessly clean room. His skate board rested neatly against the couch under the window, and his sneakers lined the floor by his bed. She turned to her left, stifling a scream when she saw his tarantula, Tiger, at the front of the cage. She shivered.

"I can't _wait _until the day you die," she hissed at it, as if it could hear her. She leaned forward and growled silently, watching it scurry to the back of its cage. She smiled smugly then righted herself to talk to her brother.

She sat down at the foot of his bed, watching him for a little. He was curled up, facing away from her. He looked so innocent and sweet, unlike the person she was left with when he was up. This was the boy she loved. The boy she was given to hold the day he was born. The boy who had chased her with a worm he'd found in their mother's garden.

This boy was the Seth Clearwater she knew.

She tapped his shoulder.

"Seth...?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he murmured.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Leave me alone, please? I'm tired." Leah got up and left, closing the door silently behind her. She descended back down the stairs and to her mom and the others.

"So?" Jacob asked, his mouth full of food. He swallowed. "You're back early. Usually I'd hear you guys arguing by now."

"I just decided to leave him alone, is all." She shrugged and frowned. "Well, actually, he asked."

"And you just...Did it? No other questions?" said Paul.

"Mhm."

"That's...A first," Jacob smiled.

"Why'd you do it?" Paul asked.

"He said 'please.'"

Saying 'please' was a big thing for Leah. It'd been almost two years since her brother last said 'please'. And the last time was because she'd forced him to.

His time was getting close. She could feel it. She could smell it on him.

~LOVE~LOVE~

Monroe paced the front porch, fidgeting with her hands.

It wouldn't work.

_Yeah it would._

But...

_Oh, my gosh, it might..._

_Simple. He needs to pay for what he did. Tell him you're pregnant, make him spend those nine months with you, then run away before the 'baby' comes, simple as that. _

Before she had time to go over the plan a few more times in her head, her hand reached for the doorbell. She hesitated before ringing it and then bit her lip after she heard its chime.

"Hi, Monroe!" Leah sang, opening the door for her to go in.

_Here I go..._

She walked in after taking in a deep breath.

"You want anything?"

Monroe was about to say 'no thanks' when she spotted a box of water crackers on the table by the window. Mentally, she smiled deviously. Physically, she put an apologetic look on her face.

"Do you mind if I have a few of these? My stomach...It's kind of _blech _today," she said, fidgeting with her fingers. She bit her lip for added emphasis.

"...Sure! I'm sorry you're not feeling well." Monroe took three out of the box and nibbled on one of them. "So...What brings you by?" Leah sat down on the arm of a couch and crossed her arms casually.

"Well..." She set the uneaten crackers down. "I came by to...To see Seth."

"Oh. SETH!"

"WHAT?"

"MONROE'S HERE!"

"I'M NOT HOME!"

"SHE CAN HEAR YOU _YELLING_!"

"WELL I STEPPED OUT!"

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, NOW, AND TALK TO THE GIRL!"

Monroe pursed her lips to keep from laughing at the hilarious exchange. She knew the Clearwater house was like this all the time; she could hear Leah and Seth yelling at each other, even from next door. But something about being there personally made it all the more funny.

Monroe looked down, rubbing her left arm with her right when she heard Seth clomping down the stairs. When the steps slowed she looked up, smiling slightly. He just stared at her.

"What?"

"Leah, can we have some time alone please?" Monroe asked politely.

"Yeah. Sure." Leah left the house.

"What do you want? Here to bitch slap me again?" Seth asked, flopping onto the couch.

"No. No, no, no..." Monroe bit her lip. "Umm...I'm here to say that I'm sorry for that. I stepped out of line. And I apologize."

_Bock-bock-bock, chicken! You were meant to tell him then!_

Monroe huffed, sending her red bangs out of her face.

"Okay..."

"AND!" she exclaimed before she could stop herself. "I...Got something to tell you." She sucked in a breath. "So...That party two weeks ago...We kind of...Well, you know-"

"No we didn't. Cause I would remember if we did."

"You were drunk."

"Yeah. Guess so." He rolled his eyes, thinking back to that night. He didn't remember drinking at all. At _all_.

"And so...Now...I'm, uh..." She didn't know how to come out and say it.

_It's just a lie! Like telling a fairytale. How hard is it to say those two little words?_

Seth sat up, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm..."

His breath caught, afraid of what she would say.

"I'm pr-"

"No you're not!" he stood up, pointing a finger at her. "You're not. We...You're..."

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

_Well. That was easier than I'd thought._

"No. No, no, no, no..." Seth dug his fingers into his scalp, taking in a deep breath and blowing it out.

"Yeah..."

Seth was speechless. Never, had this happened to him before. He didn't even remember sleeping with her, and now she was coming up and telling him that she was pregnant.

What kind of messed up shit is _that?_

"You're not."

"Yeah I am."

"We didn't fuck."

"You were drunk."

"We didn't fuck."

"You. Were. Drunk."

"We didn't-"

"Can you just except the fact that you got drunk, we banged each other, and now I'm-"

"Don't say it!"

"Now I'm pregnant." Seth groaned.

"Leave. Please," he said. He sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"But we gotta talk about this! Don't we?"

"Not now."

"Not now for what?" Leah walked in, Jacob and some of her other friends walking in after her. She breezed past Monroe and Seth, headed to the kitchen. "Where's Mom? I'm _starving_." She disappeared behind the kitchen door and the refrigerator was heard being opened and then shut.

Seth sat up, the news slowly sinking in. So...He got drunk. They...Did it. They did it and now she was...She was...

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_," Seth hissed.

Monroe pursed her lips together.

_Maybe this is going a bit too far...But I can't tell him now! What would I look like in front of him and his friends then?_

"Excuse you," Sue walked in and frowned at Seth.

"Not now." He stood up and paced the room, running his hands through his hair. "Are you sure?"

Monroe was about to say 'pretty sure' but instead answered with, "P-positive."

Seth glanced at her stomach then returned his eyes back to her face. He froze, and Monroe raised a brow.

"Boxers...?"

_Okay. Take that back. This is getting _too _funny. Maybe he'll learn before spreading rumors about me again. _

Monroe had to think about every unhappy thing in the world to keep from laughing. She composed herself and crossed her arms, looking down.

"What's happening?" Sue asked, coming back in. Monroe looked up, and instantly felt bad for getting into this. _Why _had she gotten into this? Now if she told him that she was lying, he'd hate her forever.

Although, he _was _gonna find out...

So why not just come out with it now?

She opened her mouth to speak, but Seth cut her off.

"She's pregnant."

Monroe squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling sick.

_Fuck_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Monroe was in deep. _Real _deep.

_Why did I do this? Why did I do this?_

"You ready?"

"What? Oh. Y-yeah."

Seth reached out his hand and she took it. They laced their fingers (awkwardly) in each other's and walked into school.

To Seth, the best thing to do was to at least go out with her. She was carrying his child, as far as he knew. Sure, he didn't like her all that much, but he wasn't going to be a douche bag and leave her.

Plus...His dad made him.

"You got yourself into this mess, not me," he'd said.

_Ugh._

They walked slowly, not looking at each other. Not talking. When Seth pushed open the doors, the other students raised eyebrows and backed away slowly. None whispered though. Seth smirked.

They were smart not to whisper.

"Yo, S-" Red stopped when he saw his friend's hand entwined with Monroe's. Jett stared. Seth rolled his eyes.

"What? You never seen a person hold hands with someone before?"

"No...It's just that...You..."

"What?"

"Nothing. So did you do the homework for Martinez?"

"Psh. No." Seth snorted. Monroe rolled her eyes.

"Seth, you know you gotta start focusing on school more," she sighed.

Hey. If she was already in this deep, why not play along?

"Okay. O_kay_," Seth huffed.

"Someone's whipped," Jett murmured. Seth flipped him the bird. "Yikes. There's a lady here, man." It was Monroe's turn to smirk. Seth only rolled his eyes again.

"I'll walk you to class. Later guys." The odd couple continued down the hallway, ignoring the stares. "Just let me stop by my-"

Leah. And her crew.

_Shit._

Seth sighed.

"What?" Monroe asked.

"I can wait."

"You scared? Of your _sister_?"

"No."

"Then just go to your locker."

"...Fine." Seth pulled her to his locker and stopped when he was a few feet away from his sister. "You're blocking my locker."

"Yeah?" Leah moved. Seth let go of Monroe's hand and twirled his combination. The rusty door squeaked as it swung open and he moved aside papers and other trash to find his books.

"Ew. You're messy," Monroe scrunched up her nose.

"Then maybe you could clean it up one day."

"Yeah. Maybe I could. Ew! Is that...Ew! How old is that potato chip?"

"Dunno." Seth popped it into his mouth. "_Whew! _Yeah. That's pretty old." Monroe gagged. "Don't puke."

"Well you shouldn't have eaten it!"

"I could go get my stomach pumped."

"You're being difficult."

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Not that I want to break up the argument or anything, but...Yeah. I'm just gonna break up this argument before it gets any further." Leah stepped between them.

"Fine. I'm going to class." Monroe turned on her heel, already annoyed with her 'baby daddy' and the day had barely started.

"Monroe-"

"Save it." She held up her hand. Seth groaned and trudged after her.

"This is going to be interesting," Quil grinned.

"Hey, guys...?" Jared knitted his eyebrows together. "My mom's going to have a baby...And I can hear the heartbeat. But...I couldn't hear it with Monroe."

"Maybe it has something to do with it being half wolf or something," Leah shrugged. She shut her brother's forgotten locker. "Cause you know Seth's gonna be a wolf."

"Yeah. Maybe..." Jared stared down the hallway where the two had disappeared.

Something about this whole thing was...Fishy to him. And he planned to find out.

~LOVE~LOVE~

Seth bobbed his head to some music, sitting on his couch and looking out the window. The raindrops plopped onto the glass and slid down slowly. He watched one of them fall to the sill and then returned his look to the top, watching another one.

He was supposed to be studying, but he had gotten bored of that long ago. Now...Now?

He stopped bobbing his head and cocked it to the side, watching the girl in the other house. Their windows were only feet apart, and he could see her clearly despite the raindrops.

She danced around crazily, using her hairbrush as a microphone. Then she jumped up on her bed and started hopping around, her mouth moving along to words and then threw a feather boa over her shoulders.

Seth knitted his brows together and smirked at her, wondering how long it would take until she noticed him watching. She hopped off her bed and pretended to play a guitar, sliding on her knees and whipping her red, red hair around.

Seth laughed and moved his Beats to his neck.

The girl next door stopped, suddenly seeing Seth in the other house. Her cheeks turned as red as her hair and she looked at the ceiling. She opened her window and Seth opened his.

"You're crazy, Neighbor Girl. 'Sides, all that hopping around and stuff can't be good for the kid."

"Whatever. How would you know?"

"...No comment." Monroe giggled and shook her head, closing her window and shutting the curtains. Seth stayed there for a little bit, his head still stuck out the window. Slowly, he sat back and closed it.

He took his pencil out of his history book and poised his hand on the wall right beside the window frame. He thought a bit before adding the new observation to his list.

Yes, he _observed _Monroe...On a daily basis actually.

And _no _it's not creepy. It was...Creative.

_Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that, Captain Creeper._

He now knew that she liked to read, she loved straightening her hair for no apparent reason, she liked to jump on her bed and touch the ceiling whenever she pleased, and that she liked to walk around in short tops and panties when she thought no one was around. He added 'likes to dance crazily to music' to the list and threw the pencil onto his bed, standing up and heading downstairs.

_Damn, _he thought. _If she ever found that list, I'd be screwed._

Monroe opened her curtains again, to see if he was still there. She shut them again when she didn't see him, actually admitting to herself that she was a little disappointed.

So...She had a small crush on Seth Clearwater. Big deal. It's not like he liked her like that back.

Or...Maybe he did...?

_Shut up, Monroe_.

Yeah. Shut up.

She jumped when the door banged open, and stood, seeing Sandra and Peter.

"You didn't think we'd find out?" Sandra asked.

"About what?"

"Who's the father?" Sandra asked, ignoring her question.

"Oh. That. Umm..." Monroe hesitated, pursing her lips together.

"Who is it?" Peter demanded. Monroe looked down, rubbing her arm. She contemplated on telling them the truth or just rolling with it.

"Dammit!" In just seconds Peter's hands were pinning Monroe's body to the wall. "Tell me who it is!"

"S-Seth C-C-Clearwater," she choked out.

"I knew it." He let her go. "Just like your mom, you are. A good-for-nothing little slut." Monroe resisted the urge to punch him.

No one talked about her mother that way.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out like her, too. Selling yourself to men. Going crazy just for a few grams. Hm. Wouldn't be surprised at all."

They left.

Monroe rubbed her arm up and down, biting her bottom lip to keep from crying.

She always got emotional when they talked to her like that.

This was the reality that she had to live with; every time she came home. Sandra and Peter didn't like her. She never thought they did. They never hit her...Much. And if they did, she could take it.

But it was their words that hurt the most. Their words. They cut like knives.

_Slut. Whore. Street rat. You're never good enough. Never pretty enough..._

And those weren't even the half of it.

But Monroe was a trooper. She'd grin and bear it. She never let anyone know what happened behind the walls of the her house.

She planned to keep it that way.

~LOVE~LOVE~

"So...I was thinking Christina..." Leah announced, plopping down on the couch. Seth frowned and looked at her in question. "If the baby's a _girl_."

"A little too early for that, sis." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well I know it's gonna be a girl. I can _feel _it."

"What, are you psychic now?"

"Maaaybe," Leah winked at him.

"Well, what if I want it to be a boy...Named...H...Harrrrr.._ rold_?"

"...Harold?"

"Mhm."

"...Okay. Whatever you want. It's your baby, not mine."

"Exactly."

"Whatever. I'm headed out."

"Where do you go all the time? When you leave?" Seth asked curiously.

"None of your..." Leah stopped and looked up. "Actually...You wanna come with me?"

"Does it involve nails and hair and shit?"

"_No_."

"...Okay. Sure." Leah smiled at her little brother and walked out of the house with him in tow.

"Damn rain," Seth muttered.

"You spend your whole life here and you're still not used to this?"

"Not really. Rain is depressing." He pulled up the hood of his jacket.

"Kinda is, huh?"

"Yeah." Leah glanced at Seth.

"You know...I get scared during thunderstorms sometimes," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"...How...How come?"

"I'm scared that...When I'm not at home...Something will happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared that something will happen to you."

"...Oh. Okay. But that was a long time ago. I don't get them as much anymore."

"What do you mean _as much_?"

"Nothing."

"Seth-"

"We going or not?" he stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"We're here, anyway." Leah shook her head. Seth looked up at a cottage. Not any normal cottage, though.

Sam Uley's house.

"Is it another one of those shitty dinners?" Seth asked.

"No. We're just here to hang out."

"...Okay."

Leah smiled at her brother and opened the door.

"I'm here! And I brought someone!"

"Leah!"

"Hey, Lee!"

"Hey." Jacob kissed her lips and Leah giggled. "Hey, Seth." The teenager gave him a curt nod before looking around the room.

There were a lot more people than there usually were when he came. All of Leah's friends were here, watching TV, talking and laughing, or eating.

Food sounded so _good _right now.

"You want some cookies? They just came out the oven, Seth." Emily smiled at him and Seth shrugged, looking at the right side of her face and not the left.

Those three scars were distracting. And it made you want to stare. But you didn't. Out of respect.

"Try it." Emily shoved it into his mouth and Seth smiled at her.

"You always did love doing that," he said, his mouth full.

"Cause it's so fun!" Emily laughed.

"You think everything's fun."

"Only cause it is."

"Sure..." Seth rolled his eyes.

"You still playing?" Emily asked, setting the cookies on the table.

"Sometimes. Lost my guitar though. Somewhere on the beach." Seth shrugged. "So really, whenever I can get my hands on one."

"He still _sings _though. I hear him _everywhere_," Leah rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ugh. So annoying."

"Ooh," Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up, Leah."

"Make me, Seth."

"I wanna hear him sing," Jacob laughed.

"No you don't," Seth backed up.

"Yeah I do."

"Well...Maybe one day." Seth turned and walked away.

_Yeah. That means never, _he thought.

"So I think that Seth should hang with us on Friday," Leah announced.

"What?" Seth raised a brow.

"You heard me. The friends you got now are bad influences on you."

"Like _yours _aren't?"

"Ouch," Paul smirked. Claire slapped the back of his head.

"Aww, c'mon. They're not that bad..." Leah shrugged. Seth looked at Paul and Embry as they both shoved handfuls of cookies into their mouths and burst out laughing, showing their un-chewed food to the world.

"You were saying?" Seth looked at his sister pointedly.

"Shut up." Leah rolled her eyes and turned away. The door opened and Billy Black rolled himself in.

Seth cursed under his breath and looked away from his old, wise stare.

"The Clearwater boy...Hm. You've grown, son."

"Yeah." Seth shrugged. Leah elbowed him. "Yes sir." He made a face at her when Billy looked away for a second. She made one back and he shoved her away. She shoved harder. "Ow! Le-"

"Ahem." Emily stopped the fight before it could escalate any further. Leah rolled her eyes and pulled Jacob to a couch, Seth plopping down on the floor next to her.

_Damn, I wish I had my phone..._

Billy talked with them for a bit, and Seth zoned out. Then Leah smacked his head.

"Dammit, Leah!" he frowned at her. She shot him a look and then gestured sharply towards Jacob's dad. "Shhh...Yes?"

"I was asking if you'd heard the legends before?" Billy smiled at him, a playful tinkle in his eye.

"Yeah. Sure. Crap loads of times."

_Slap!_

"...Actually, I don't think I've heard them in a while. I'm just _eager _to refresh my memory!" Seth grinned at the Elder, and the people around him snickered.

"Fine. Just fine..." Billy shook his head with a chuckle. Seth blew out a breath and scowled.

_Why _had he agreed to come with his sister? If he had known what she did on a daily basis was so _boring_, he wouldn't have said _sure_? Why?

Hell, that was probably what he had said that night Monroe-

He rolled his eyes, not wanting to think about that. He wasn't going to think about her tonight. Not tonight.

Billy droned on and on about wives and sacrifices and-

_Blah. Blah-blah, blah-_blah_..._

But then he started talking about cold ones. And spirit warriors.

That story had always interested him somehow. He didn't know what it was...It was like...Like...He didn't know.

Seth looked up and caught Billy's stare. The older man still told the story, but kept Seth's eyes in his vision.

The younger boy couldn't look away, no matter how hard he tried. It was almost like he was a puppet, and Billy the puppet master. Almost. But not quite.

Seth finally looked down, relieved.

"You starting to remember, son?"

"Yeah. Think so." Seth shrugged, still not looking up. "Lee. Can we go home now? I got...Homework to do."

"Sure. See ya guys." Leah stood up and opened the door, waiting for her brother to go out before she did. After giving her pack one last look, she left.

Leah Clearwater usually didn't follow her _brother's _requests. Especially twice in a week.

But he said he had to do homework.

Seth Clearwater doesn't do _homework._

~LOVE~LOVE~

"For _once _would you shut your mouth and-"

"It's a free _country_. Maybe if you were actually in _charge _of it I'd-"

"Don't cut me off when I'm speaking to you, young man!"

"Whatever. I'm done talking anyway."

"We're not done until I say that we're done."

"You said 'we're done'." Seth shot back smartly. "Let's head out, Monroe." Seth opened the door and waited. "Come _on_, Monroe."

The unnatural redhead pursed her lips before standing up and following Seth out.

"Do you guys fight like that a lot?"

"Yeah."

"...Do you ever talk about it afterwards? Make up?"

"No."

"W-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Shut up."

"S-"

"Shut. The _fuck_. _UP._" Seth stopped walking to turn to her. Monroe clamped her mouth shut and cocked her head. "Nothing else out of you, got it?"

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me."

"Then why don't you go somewhere else then? No one ever _told _you to suddenly hang around me every single waking moment of the day!"

"And no one ever told _you _to impregnate me with your baby!" she shot back. Seth opened his mouth to retaliate and then knitted his brows together. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm done with you today."

"What? Now I'm just your...Piece of homework that you can't figure out so you brush to the side like it's some kind of pile of leaves?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're an overemotional bitch."

"Ooh. Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Did it?"

"Not much."

"But it _did_. And that's better than nothing."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Well, you're not my most favorite person in the world right now either, Monroe Blue."

"I can actually say the same to you, Seth Clearwater."

"You just love saying my name, don't you?"

"Just as much as you love saying mine."

"Yeah. I _love _saying your name."

"I know it. Judging by how many times you screamed it out in the fifteen seconds this fetus was bestowed upon my body."

"I was drunk."

"No excuse."

"I still don't think that we fucked."

"You just said you were drunk."

"Well-"

"Shut up. You're sounding stupid right now." Seth made a face at her. "And your face looks stupid, too."

"It could be worse. I could look like you."

"Did you just...He just...! Damn, you are _sooooo _1930s right now. That is the _oldest _comeback in the book."

"Well at least they come faster than yours."

"Please. They come at the same speed."

"No they don't. I'm faster."

"Probably by, like, a millisecond!"

"And I'll take that millisecond. Hell yeah!"

"You're getting on my nerves."

"And you're not getting on mine?"

"This could be bad for the baby, you know."

"Well obviously I _don't _know because I'm not the one that's pregnant with it!"

"Wow. That has got to be the most educated thing that you've said all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's hope for you yet, Boxers." Seth smirked at her. Monroe smiled back and then rolled her eyes. She chuckled once. "Yeah I still hate you."

"Just gotta go and ruin the moment like that?"

"Cause it's just my most absolute _favoritest _thing to do!"

Seth stopped walking to stare at her.

"What?"

"I thought it was eating strawberry frosting out the container?"

"Yeah. That was _last week's _favoritest thing."

"You're weird."

"Thank you!"

"I meant that in a bad way."

"_Thank you_!"

"Why do I even hang out with you?"

"Cause you love me."

"I hate you."

"...Cause you love me. _And _I'm ca-"

"Quit saying that! I know! I _know _that you're 'carrying my baby.'"

"Why are we here?"

"Where?" Seth looked around; at the trees and dirt floor. "Oh. Dunno."

"Aww. Of _course _I think it's romantic, Sethy Puss!"

"What?"

"Oh, you little _sweetie_."

"Is this some kind of mood swing? I'm _positive _that you hated me not even five minutes ago."

Monroe giggled and moved some of her hair behind her ear to look up at him. She loved messing with his head. It was the thing that made her...Well _her_. And Seth...Seth.

Insert girly giggle here.

She bit her lip and shrugged, twisting her foot a little.

Wait. Hold up. _SCREECH!_

What the hell was she doing?

What is this...This...Is this _flirting_? With the _enemy_?

She looked up slowly at Seth, who just stared curiously at her. It was that face that she had come to love over the years that she'd been his neighbor. That face that she always stole sweaters and stuff from the clothesline. That face that...

That face that was creeping in dangerously close to hers.

And...And _she _was leaning in, _too_!

The tiny people that ran her body were split. Half of them were yelling 'go, go, go, go!' While the other half were trying to boo her off the stage.

But she still moved in close. Closer and closer and closer...

"Holy flipping crap. What. The. _Hell_."

"_Paul!_"

Seth and Monroe jumped away. They looked up, down...Anywhere but at each other.

"You just ruined it!"

"Please. It hadn't even started." Paul and Leah came out the dark part of the trees. Leah looked pissed and Paul looked highly amused. Seth stared at the both, a bored look on his face. Monroe took off at a run towards her house.

"Now look what you did," Seth groaned. He stared after Monroe, not even bothering to go after her.

~LOVE~LOVE~

That. Was. _Too close_.

Thank the heavens for Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater. If they hadn't come, she probably would have made the biggest mistake in her life.

Although...She kind of already has...Made two.

One would be faking to all of La Push that she was preggers.

Monroe sighed before opening the door to her house. She always dreaded coming here, but at the moment she didn't care. She just wanted to lock herself in her room and think.

There was talking when she walked in, but it suddenly quieted when Monroe closed the door.

"Ro? Honey?" Granma Blue called.

"Yeah?" Monroe walked into the living room. Her grandmother sat in the loveseat, Sandra and Peter sharing the long couch. The two looked beyond pissed, and Monroe prepared herself for yelling. But when she looked to her right, her breath caught in her throat.

A lady stood from the arm chair. She had big green eyes like Monroe's, and shoulder length blonde hair. Her skin wasn't like the russet tone that Monroe had, but lighter.

"Mom," Monroe finally said.

"My baby."

"Your mother is going to stay with us for a while. Until she can find a job elsewhere," Sandra said, smoothing down the wrinkles on her dress.

"Oh." Monroe was quiet.

"It was Mother's idea," Sandra added.

"Yes. And I'm pleased with it," Grandma Blue said contentedly. Monroe was still quiet. "Ro, how do you feel? About this?"

Monroe didn't answer.

"Ro?"

No answer.

"Monroe..." Diana said sweetly to her daughter. "Sweetheart." Monroe hurried out of the room and out the door.

She ran into the forest. Getting lost in the entwining web of trees and underbrush. Then she got tired and stopped, leaning on one of the tallest trees.

She slid to her butt, running a hand through her hair. She buried her face into her knees and focused on trying not to cry.

Her life was going to get ten times harder from now on. With her mom there. She loved her mom, don't get her wrong. But...Sometimes...There were...Well...

There were just things that Diana Crow had done in life that Monroe just wasn't proud about, alright?

The teenager sat there for a while, letting it get darker and darker.

She extended her list of Worst Mistakes.

One was lying to all of La Push about being pregnant.

Two was not knocking some sense into her grandmother about letting Diana stay.

Three...Well...

Monroe looked around. It was pitch black. She was cold. She was hungry. She was scared. And she was _lost_.

Yeah. _Three _was getting lost in the fucking forest in the first place.

And four...

Well...

_Four_. Four was falling for Seth Clearwater.


End file.
